Meant to Be
Meant to Be is a song by American singer Bebe Rexha and American country duo Florida Georgia Line. Lyrics Baby, lay on back and relax Kick your pretty feet up on my dash No need to go nowhere fast Let's enjoy right here where we at Who knows where this road is supposed to lead? We got nothing, but time As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be So won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be I don't mean to be so uptight But my heart's been hurt a couple times By a couple guys that didn't treat me right I ain't gon' lie, ain't gon' lie 'Cause I'm tired of the fake love Show me what you're made of Boy, make me believe Whoa, hold up girl, don't you know you're beautiful? And it's easy to see If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be So won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be So c'mon, ride with me, ride with me See where this thing goes So c'mon, ride with me, ride with me Baby, if it's meant to be Maybe we do Maybe we don't Maybe we will Maybe we won't But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be''' (sing it, baby)' '''If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be' (c'mon) Baby, just let it be (let's go) So won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes''' (come for a ride)' '''If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be' Baby, if it's meant to be''' (yeah)' If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be '''Baby, if it's meant to be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be Why it sucks # While Bebe Rexha's singing voice is fine, Florida Georgia Line completly ruin the song with their grating singing voices, especially on the first verse and chorus. # The lyrics are generic and cheesy. # The production sounds more fitting for a rap song, not a country pop song. # The song was overplayed to the max. # The music video is full of product placement for G-Shock and Ram. # The chorus is awful as the "e"s are stretched out way too long. # The song recieved a 1.42 out of 5 on rateyourmusic and got a 30 out 100 on Album Of The Year. Music Video Bebe Rexha - Meant to Be (feat. Florida Georgia Line) Official Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Pop Songs Category:Country songs Category:Bebe Rexha Songs Category:Florida Georgia Line Songs Category:Songs ruined by the featured artist Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:2018